AMAZING
by The Untamed Miharu
Summary: The encounters of Red eyes and the main character   my OC   from Red eyes point of view and my OC s point of view. some own ideas how it went out AFTER the real Gameplay  I think better than summary. Rated T just in case
1. Over the clouds

**Authors note**:

**Princess-LDrago: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction.  
**

**Red eyes, Celia do the dislaimer.**

**Red eyes: Princess-LDrago does not own Pokemon.**

**Celia: But she does own the plot and me.**

**Princess-LDrago: If you want to know how it comes, that my OC is in the Story,**

**go to my profile.**

**ON WITH THE STORY  
**

**AMAZING**

_Red eyes point of view_

When I saw her for the first time,

she was sitting on a flying type Pokemon.

She looked very beautiful.

Back there, I mentally slapped myself for thinking this,

but she really was.

She was calm and relaxed.

Even when she fought against my people

She was able to catch their pidgeots without problems

and dodged their plasma blasts easily.

Then another Ranger showed up

and my servants thought, they should flee.

That was the point where I came in.

The girl´s partner just could not shut his mouth.

He insulted me and my dear servants, so

I decided to blow him down into the ocean

wich was more than 200 meters beneath our feet.

But the girl took the plasma blast on herself

and saved her friend.

Because of that she fell down into the sea.

I was pretty sure, I wouldn´t see her ever again.

**Princess-LDrago: And? How was it**?

** Sorry if it´s kinda short.  
**

**Red eyes: That is a lair. I never thought anything like that. :-O**

**Celia: XD Review, or you wont get chocolate pie.**

**Princess-LDrago: * puppie eyes* BYE  
**


	2. At the bridge and Isla Milona

**AMAZING **_ chapter 2_

_Red eyes point of view._

_**On the bridge from Isla Remboga to Isla Milonda**_

When I saw her again, I couldn´t trust my eyes:

She stood besides some older Ranger without

visible injuries.

She looked beautiful as ever... I really needed to stop thinking that.

The older Ranger asked me: " Where is Julian (1) Celia´s partner!"

Celia... Now the pretty girl had a name.

I answered:" I wont tell you. Especially because you two are Ranger."

" So you were really able to catch the Ranger", the older one said.

Celia just stood there in silent and stared at me with

hatred and loathe in her eyes. I was surprised, because it hurt me.

Normally I was used to that look and shouldn´t care anymore.

But I did

Then Celia spoke for the very first time in our encounters:

"Where. Is. Julian!" Her voice was calm and as beautiful as herself

but was filled with anger and coldness.( is that even possible?)

I sighed:"Julian is in good shape. Don´t worry: We won´t do anything to him.

I have to say good bye, now. But I´ll give you a gift.

Then, I blew the bridge up and flew away.

(1) Julian is the German name of the main char. (boy) if you play as girl.

**On Isla Milonda by the Ms. Ranger**

I heard the Ranger caught my ally, so I decided to pay them a visit.

I greeted her and some fat boy with a ' you are stronger than I thought, Ranger'

Celia sighed anoyed and asked:" What do you want?...No, more important:

Who are you?" I did my pose and said:"I´m a leader of the nappers and

my colour is red, so I´m called Red eyes. And I want my ally back."

Then, the fat boy spoke:" We wont give her back because-"

" Hn, then how about a trade? Your Julian against my ally."

Celia said after some thinking:" Okay!" I grinned and said:

"West from this village is a cave. Bring her to that place, but

you two need to come alone." " Pichu can come with you," I added

after her Partner Pokemon got angry and hit me.

I flew away without any other words. Afterwards I thought about it.

I asked myself if it was wise to let my prisoner go


	3. Trade and Vulcano

**AMAZING **_chapter 3_

**Princess-LDrago: Hi, guys,**

**So, The one who gets chocolate pie is...**

**x-vatonage-x!**

**Thanks for the cookie x-vatonage-x.*eats cookie***

**Red eyes: So in this one are the the encounters **

**in the ruine on Milonda,**

**on Isla Fayadeira and Monte Sorbeto?**

**Celia: No, she decided to do the ones on Isla Sophita**

**in the next chapter.**

**Princess-LDrago:Yup, because this one would be much longer **

**than the next one.**

**Julian and Blue eyes, do the disclaimer.**

**Julian:Princess-LDrago does not own Pokemon.**

**Blue eyes:But she does own the plot and my rival, **

**Celia.*stares at Celia***

**Princess-LDrago:Awww. **

**Here is someone with a crush on Red eyes.**

***Blue eyes blushes***

**ON WITH THE STORIE**

Quote from last chapter: I asked myself

if it was wise to let my prisoner go.

_**Ruine on Isla Milonda**_

_Red eyes point of view._

I landed in the last room of the ruine just

after Celia cought Entei.

"rather impressive", I thought.

I laughed and said:" We are lucky.

Entei just went away.

I see: you, Blue eyes and Pichu are alone"

She answered:" Yeah, Where is Julian?"

I showed Julian to Celia

and spoke to my servents:" Come on take the sign."

Then I talked to Celia:

" On my sign, we both will let our hostage go. 1...2...3!"

On three, I let Julian go and Celia let Blue eyes go.

Much to my surprise.

I talked to Blue eyes, then I said:" Thanks for the trade.

We´ll might meet again. That means:

If nothing happens to you."

I blew up the cave -I´m really into explosions-

and flew away.

But I felt really sorry for Celia.

She was a beautiful and strong girl after all.

The sort of girl who you can search for months

and find noting.

I was sure I killed her now but deep in my heart,

I hoped to see her again.

_**Fayadeira peek**_

I did my work by waking up Moltress

when I heard someone say:" Now we end

your evil doings Red eyes." " Ohhh,yeah!"

I almost sighed in relief, when I recogniced

those voices. The Nappers said:" Ehh, Boss.

The Rangers." "I know", I answered,"I can

recognice their voices. Now stop them!"

But those losers couldn´t stop the Rangers.

Their scythers were cought fast.

But the Rangers were too late: Moltress was

already awake. I destroyed Julians styler

and flew away.

Celia followed me.

_**Air above Fayadeira**_

My servents couldnt even stop her in the air.

Celia was too fast and controlled her styler too good.

She was plain amazing.

I shot at her with plasma blasts.

She dodged and managed to look elegant in it.

I fought against her with my Charizard.

She cought it in Record-time.

Afterwards I said:" Listen Celia, I lost right now.

I admit that without jealousy. Just enjoy this moment.

It wont happen ever again." With that I flew away.

Suprised, that I lost. Suprised, that I wasn´t angry at it.

And confused about my feelings.

**Princess-LDrago: Aaand? Did you like it?**

**Red eyes: This story is crap.**

**Princess-LDrago:ToT... Next chapter is the last one-**

**Celia: Finally!**

**Princess-LDrago: -But I will make more stories**

**like this one.**

**Celia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Red eyes: review and you´ll get chocolate pie so...REVIEW**

**BYE**


	4. I won t denie

**AMAZING** chaptor 4

**Princess-LDrago: Yay, I´m back!**

**And the chocolate pie goes to... **

**x-vatonage-x... again.**

**Red eyes:You are fast with uploading.**

**Celia:That´s good, because we don´t have to**

**do this for long.**

**Julian:She told you she would make more like this.**

**Princess-LDrago:Yup, oh eyes, Blue eyes,**

**Thanks.**

**Red/Blue eyes: For what?**

**Princess-LDrago:For sending the Pokenappers**

**after me, the other day... *sigh***

**You readers know the disclaimer**

**Red/Blue eyes: XD**

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

_Quote from last chaptor: With that I flew away_

_Suprised, that I lost. Suprised that I wasn´t angry at it._

_And confused about my feelings._

**At halfway to Monte Sorbeto peek**

I sighed. If I hadn´t enough worrys, my

servents started to complain about the cold.

Then I heard Julian´s voice:"Finally, we

meet again Red eyes."

He stood besides Celia(what a wonder)

who had a cute smile on her face.

Yes, cute. I thought it back then to,

so start living with it.

exspecially you Blue eyes.

Ehhhhh... Is she even listening

I smirked and answered:"And I thought:

'Finally someone with guts under this comedians,

but it had to be you two Ranger."

Then I Told my servents:"If you are stiff frozen,

do me the favor to show those Wanna-be-climbers

the hard way down."I heard a 'Yes, Boss.'

Then I walked away.

_**Cave before Monte Sorbeto peek**_

I heard Celias sweet voice:"Hold it,right now.

You´ll fight me here and yet.

I laughed and said:"As much as I want to

show you who is in charge here-I did´t want to-,

I have no time, my dear Ranger. Look,

try to defeat those two and visit me then on the peek.

Then I will give you my full attention.

I started to think about what will happen.

I already knew it wouldn´t take Celia long to pay me a visit.

She´s stronger than every person

I have ever seen, but that wasn´t the point of my thinking.

I didn´t just know that she would show up at the peek.

I wanted her to visit me there.

I felt like I had Beautyflys in my stomach.

I couldn´t denie it any longer: I was in love.

Back there, I thought:"Ohh shit!

I am in love with a Ranger!"

**Princess-LDrago: There are two good news and one bad.**

**Wich one first?**

**Celia:The bad one.**

**Princess-LDrago:I let the readers**

**on a cliffhanger now MUHAHAHAHA**

**Red eyes: Now the good ones.**

**Princess-LDrago:This wasn´t the promised last chapter.**

**And after Red eyes point of view the story won´t end.**

**I´ll write six more chapters from Celias point of view.**

**Red eyes: Aren´t that bad news.**

**Julian:For you not for LDrago-san.**

**Celia: No, LDrago-san. Why do you hate me so much?**

**Princess-LDrago:XD Because you´re mean.**

**Blue eyes: REVIEW, or I`ll send my Nappers after you.**

_**BYE,BYE**_


	5. Not that bad

**AMAZING **chaptor 5

**Princess-LDrago:Hey I will try to**

**update every second day now.**

**If I can,every day, because**

**I don´t want to be kidnapped by Candy-Wolfie.**

**Nema:That`s fast. And you´ll**

**do it with my Write-fast-with-perfect-grammar-**

**a´la-Nema.**

**Princess-LDrago:TvT Sorry Nema. I´ll do all by**

**myself.**

**Red eyes:Could you just get over with it?**

**I don´t wand to be stuck in here for the rest**

**of the day.**

**Celia:Hihihihi, charming today, aren´t ya Red eyes?**

**Blue eyes: Yes he is, right LDrago-san?**

**Princess-LDrago: Not really.**

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

_Quote from last chaptor:Ohh shit!_

_I am in love with a Ranger!_

_**At Monte Sorbeto peek**_

Just as I thought: The Rangers showed up

about half an hour later. Julian said:" We

are here Red eyes."

I said:"Hn,You dealt with those two fast, too.

Thats rather wait a minute.

Arkto will wake up soon. Then I have all time

to deal with you two."Arktos woke up and

one Napper said:"We are more than them 5-2.

So we should use our chance and send all

our Pokémon at them." I got angry:"Do you

want to disgrace me?We all just fight for

ouselfs at the end.

And the last fight has to be one against one.

There´s just one thing, that wont get into my head:

Why did you, Celia, allways win when

I´m obviously stronger than you?"

I sent my Typhlosion after Celia wich she cought

with some problems but still artistically and

gracefully. It was over. My confidens was broken

to head and heart ached, becaue

when I looked at the two Rangers, I got a thougt:

She obviously loves him and not me.

_Him and not me!_

_Him, not me!_

_Not me!_

I flew away (again).My servents followed me.

But just after I started -I wasn´t far away from the

peek- I heard Celia saying:" You know, Red eyes.

You aren´t that bad. You just chose the wrong path."

I can still hear those words in my ears.

**Princess-LDrago:So, that was a short one.**

**I just thought this encounter is the most important**

**in the game..,. And I was a bit lazy, sorry.**

**Red eyes: Wow, Finally you got over with it and-**

**Nema:There are still 7 chapters left.**

**Celia:But just if she doesnt get lazy again.**

**Red eyes: Yup, If you review, you can go shit**

**If you don´t review you can also go shit. **

**I don´t really care.**

**Princess-LDrago: Red eyes! If you review,**

**you´ll get chocolate pie.**

**Blue eyes:If you don´t review I´ll send Pokenapper after you.**

**SO REVIEW,BYE.**


	6. gentle kissing

**AMAZING **chapter 6

**Princess-LDrago: So here I am.**

**This is chapter 6 and the last chapter **

**from Red eyes point of view. and here **

**come the **

***Hands Red eyes the script***

**Red eyes:O_o...OHH HELL, NO! **

**Why would I ever do this?**

**Celia:Because L-Drago says so.**

***looks at the script* O_o**

**Makes it sense to complain?**

**Princess-LDrago:Noo!XXXXDDDD**

**Red eyes:Hyper, aren´t we. T_T**

**Celia:Why do I have to do that?ToT**

**Blue eyes: Ehhhm, I see. **

**They are too busy so**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**You know the disclaimer.**

_Quote from last chapter:You know Red eyes,_

_you are not that bad. You just took the wrong path._

_**Air above Isla Sophita**_

Three month later, I saw Celia and Julian again.

Not as foes, but something like friends.

But I remembered my feelings for Celia.

I wanted to be more than a friend to her.

I flew over to them and said:"Hey there."

I kept my expressionless face when I looked

at Julian but smiled slightly as I looked at Celia.

She smiled back for a moment and said:"Hi."

Then I said:"Hey, I´m interested in something.

That is:Why are there just Zapdos, Arctos and

Moltress here in the air. I feel a bit alone."

Julian answered:"The other Pokemon are frightened

of those they´re hiding."

"Thank for the info ", I said and was away.

_**At my home**_

I decided to write a letter or better a long note

_Dear Celia,_

_When I first met you,_

_I thought you were an unworthy weakling._

_But now you are more worth to me_

_than any other thing in the world._

_With other words:_

_I fallen in love with you, Celia._

_Your Red eyes._

I folded the paper and wrote on one of the

white sites:

_To Celia,_

_do not read unless you are alone_

I put it in the golden helmet I found on my way home

and called the Rangers.

_**At Isla Sophita, Monte Sorbeto foot**_

"What do you want, Red eyes?", Julian asked.

I said while throwing the helmet in the snow:

"Here, you can have it. I think it´s one

of the parts of the golden armor." Celia smiled a bright

smile and said:" Thanks Red eyes. We searched for it."

Then I asked:"One question: Would you fight me again?

Just for fun?" She nodded and I sent my Blazikan at her.

She cought it very fast. I laughed and said:

"You got even better than bnefore. And yeah, I wont use

any Pokénapper equipment again." I flew away.

_**At Talugas house**_

I handed them the rune and left the house.

I heard that someone ran after me

and turned around. There stood Celia.

I looked in her eyes. We stood at the place

for a moment. But suddenly we kissed.

A passionate but gentle kiss.I did a little

dance inside. When she pulled away fo air

we saw the others standing there.

Delia was smiling, Nema looked faszinated

and Taluga -who felt like a father for Celia-

and Julian with wide open eyes and mouths.

As Celia began to grin the last two just

groweled, wich meant ass much as `If it has to be'.

Celia Then took my hand and pulled me to the Cap.

Thats where we are now. Celia resting her head on

my shoulder. staring at the stars.

And I am just enjoying the amazing moment.

**Princess-LDrago:Thats it. I´m proud on **

**myself... Hey was the kiss that bad?**

**Blue eyes: YES!...**

**Princess-LDrago: Jealosy!**

**Celia: No...*blush***

**Red eyes *mutters* No... *blush**

**Princess-LDrago:XD Review and go to my other **

**stories too...**

**WHO REVIEWS GETS CHOCOLATE PIE **

**BYE**


	7. Arival in Oblivia

_**AMAZING**__ chapter 7- 1_

**Princess-LDrago:Hi there.**

**Im back again after a long break.**

**Celia:Awww, man! Whe couldn´t you**

**cow just die ?**

**Princess-LDrago: Quit that bitch!**

**Red eyes:O_o WTH lost your temper**

**already? So early in the year? **

**Princess-LDrago:Well, yes. **

**Sorry If its to short, but it has to be**

**in sync to Red eyes point of view.**

**On with the story, while I crush Celia.  
**

**AMAZING**

Celias point of view

There I was hunting down two criminals...

In the air...Over the clouds... The ocean

from Oblivia 200 or more meters beneath me.

'No problem', I thought . And there were no problems.

Till HE showed up!That blonde guy with the red highlight

in his bangs, red eyes and wearing a red vest.

Rather handsome guy he was. I was like stunned

but covered it with my always calm and beatiful-stunning

pokerface. Two words about him: WOW

My partner Julian was stupid enough to

outrage the blonde guy, who then decided to send

Julian paragliding without paraglider. He shot at him

with Plasma cannons, but I didn´t want Julian to die.

I flew in front of him and protected my best friend.

The last thing I remember was, that I fell into the

ocean before I passed out. During the whole free fall

I thought:'That´s my end I´m gonna die.`But I didn´t.

When I awoke I was on an Island: Isla Dolcevi.

**Princess-LDrago:VENI, VIDI,VICI**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**

**Red eyes:... Why is she- ähh nevermind.**

**Celia:She´s sugarhigh, because she just ate a **

**whole packet of Marshmallows. I don´t know**

**how she can keep her figure... And she **

**just crushed me..  
**

**Red eyes*nodding*:Why didn´t you write**

**in the last days, Princess-LDrago?**

**Princess-LDrago: WATCHED **

**DETECTIVE CONAN MOVIEEES!**

**AND READ FANFICTIONS! AND **

**GATHERED IDEAAAAS!**

**Celia:Everyone who reviews get´s Cyber-Tiramisu**

**and I wont get crushed again, because if you review **

**she will be happy. And if she´s happy she wont lose her**

** temper.  
**

**So REVIIIIEEEWW.**

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	8. Blackmailing

**AMAZING**_chapter 8-2_

**LDrago:Sorry for the long time with no updates. **

**Got distracted.**

**Celia: Did that guy in school distract you?XD**

**LDrago *blushing*: No, how did you get that thought?**

**Blue eyes: Ohh, your blushing! Just admid it: you fell for**

**that guy.**

**Blue eyes and Celia: *****LDrago and-**

**LDrago: Stop!**

**Blue eyes and Celia: ***** -are sittin´ on a tree and K.I.S.S.I.N.G**

**LDrago: Mou, I said stop! Besides that: You have no right**

**to say something like that: You both are in love with Red eyes.**

**And before you say something against that: you fought about**

**him on set. Anyway On with the story. And Cyber chocolate cake to**

_**Cele-chan1 and Lynx of the Sand **_**for reviewing.**

**Blue eyes and Celia: Subject changer**

**AMAZING**

**On the bridge from Isla Remboga to Isla Milonda**

After I met Taluga at Monte Latolato we followed two of

those Napper- losers. When we finally reached them we

were on the great bridge from Remboga to Milonda. Now

guess who they hid behind...

Right! Behind that handsome blonde guy from above the clouds.

Well from his look you could see that he was suprised to see me.

Suddenly I heard Taluga speak:"Where is Julian Celias partner"

Dump, Now that guy knew my name. Ohh well thats besides the point.

The guy answered:" I wont tell you. Especially because you two are

rangers." Now was official: I hated this guy." So you were really able

to catch the ranger", Taluga stated. I death glared the guy in anger-

Ohh wow, I really needed to get that guys name and phone number

(What? I wanted to black mail him for catching Julian) or I would have just

called him 'guy' for ever. Ohh, well, I asked him:"Where. Is. Julian?"

My voice was harsher than it was supposed to be. But it worked: The ... type

looked like someone kicked him into his stomach. He just sighed and spilled:

"Julian is in good shape. Don´t worry: We wont do anythng to him.

I have to say good bye, now. But I´ll give you a gift." Then that (Hell no I won´t

say guy) blew the bridge up and fled. I was relieved that Julian was okey but

then again: How much can I trust that criminal?

**On Isla Milonda by the Ms Ranger**

This day was rather good. I cought Blue eyes the ally of that guy (Oh, shit)

I think he heard of that and decided to visit us (Me and Moritz)and said:

"You are stronger than I thought." Ohh, how much had I liked to spit him into

his damnit pretty face. I answered: "What do you want... No, more important:

Who are you?" He did some pose and then responded:"I´m a leader of the

nappers and my colour is red, so I´m called Red eyes and I want my ally back."

Moritz then stepped in:" We wont give her back, because-" But was interrupted:

"Hn, than how about a trade? Your Julian against my ally." After some hart thinking

I decided to make that deal. I needed to come there alone with Pichu and Blue eyes

After he gone away I thougt:' Now I know his rather funny name. I just needed to

get his phone number, now.' (Wow, I wanted to blackmail him really badly)

Ohh, well. I´ll go to that trade now.

**LDrago:Yay, done.**

**Lavana: Cool, spit him into the face? Blackmail him? Sounds like something**

**I would do.**

**Celia and Blue eyes: Lavana!**

**LDrago: Who invited you? Because I didn´t.**

**Lavana: Ice did.**

**LDrago: Oh... Wait, I didn´t invite him either.**

***Celia started to tell Lavanna about LDrago´s supposedly crush and Celias story the **

**three girls (Lavanna, Celia and Blue eyes) started squealing.***

**LDrago: *face palm* Review and you might get something. so, review**

_**Bye**_


	9. Challenge

_**AMAZING**__chapter 9-3_

**LDrago:Well, Hi people,I guess.**

**Drake:You guess?**

**Yume:She is sick and still decides to write **

**this story. I think that why she is like that.**

**Red eyes:Oi, LDrago-san. Why are those **

**friggin OCs here?**

**LDrago:*drinks a bit of her tea* Stop callin'**

**them friggin OCs or I friggin kill you. **

**Besides that:Celia is an OC too. So you **

**offend her as well.**

**Celia:I don´t take that as an offense. So,**

**why ya writtin' anyway if your sick?**

**LDrago:Need to impress someone**

**Now ON WITH THE STORIE**

**Ruines on Isla Milonda**

Those damnit Nappers were waiting for

me inside of the ruines and even now

that I had an official meeting with Red eyes

they wouldn´t stop attacking me. I was

totally anoyed and siriously thought:'Ugh,

those people need to get a hobbie... and

a home and an own family.' Oh well, I dealt

with them any way. Therewere plenty of them

til the last chamber where I cought Entei.

Right after that Red eyes showed up and

stated: "We are lucky. Entei just went away.

I see:You and Blue eyes and Pichu are alone."

I was getting impatient and just wanted my best

friend back and said:" Yeah, where is Julian?

He showed Julian and then explained not before

demanding his subordinates to take the rune:

"On my sign, we both will let our hostages go

1...2...3!"

He realeased Julian as I released Blue eyes

wich really suprised me. But I saw afterwards

why he didn´t want to play games. He and

Blue eyes seemed to be rather good friends

just as good as me and Julian. After a bit

chatting with Blue eyes he turned back to

me and said with a smirk:" Thanks for the

trade. We´ll might meet again. That means:

If nothing happens to you." He then flew away

but blew upo the cave before. Man, that guy

surely likes explosions. And there was something

about his personality that aroused my curiousity

to no end. I just wanted to see what the futur

brings to me. Til I know I´ll just wait for the

next mission.

**Fayadeira peek**

We (me and Julian) just found out how to open

an ancient barrier wich is used to protect

moltress. So we just went to the peek of this

hot mountain. Up there were us, some random

Nappers, Red eyes and moltress. Oh and the

fourth of those was about to wake up because

of the second and third. I had feelings we were to

late, but I needed to try after all so I shouted

as loud as I could:"Now we´ll end your evil doings,

Red eyes." And Julian added:"Ohhh,yeah!"

Those Napper-babies sounded scared:" Ehh, Boss.

The Rangers." However, Red eyes didn´t:"I know.

I can recognice their voice." After that he barked at

his subordinates to beat us. Poor guys. They

sent scythers at me. But that was to easy. Only thing is

it still took a while since scythers are fast and

I needed too much time and moltress woke up.

Then, Red eyes summoned a charizard and

destroyed my best friends styler and flew away

(I think he really likes flying- just like me)

**Air above Fayadeira**

It didn´t take long to find Red eyes. He wears

a very bright colour after all. I wiped a strand of

my long pink hair out of my face and let the chase

begin. I fought against two men and then against

three woman. They all were not strong enough

and I cought up to Red eyes after just a small time.

At first he shot at me but then just said I was good

and sent his Charizard upon me. I cought it.

I wasn´t really fast and it was really challenging but

I think it was okey

Thats why I love bad boys: They are always a

challenge. (On many different levels, if you know what

I mean.) Well, after that told me:"Listen Celia, I lost right

now I admit that without jealousy. Just enjoy this moment.

It wont happen ever again." He flew away- just like the

other times. Yeah! He was a real challenge but

I think I can do this one, too.

I couldn´t catch him, but at least I know what his next target

is. Articuno! When we know where it is we will save it.

And I will beat Red eyes once for all.

**LDrago: Done.**

**Yume:Yay, can we go to an ice stand, now?**

**Red eyes: Ice stand? Do you want LDrago to get**

**even more sick?**

**Celia: Besides that: Most ice stands are **

**still closed, now in February.**

**LDrago: I said in one line "on many different levels,**

**if you know what I mean." And? Do you know what I**

**mean? Cyber chocolate cake to any one who guesses.**

**Super chocolate cake to anyone who guesses right.**

**Celia: Also Cyber chocolate cake to anyone who reviews.**

**And LDrago. You didn´t tell us who you want to impress.**

**LDrago:Some guy.**

**Red eyes The one you three talked about lasl chapter?**

**LDrago: Maybe. Maybe not. So bye, bye and please review.**

_**BYE,BYE AND REVIEW.**_


	10. In love? Yes! Why? I don t know!

**AMAZING** chapter 10-4

**LDrago:****Hiya, everyone**

**Celia:****Did you get to impress the **

**someone?**

**LDrago:****Still didn´t read this,**

**but I will get him to read this!**

**And if it´s the last thing I do.**

**Red eyes:****You promise?**

**Celia:**** The last thing you do?**

**LDrago:****Ohhh, yeah. *takes a paper from**

**the desk and reads of it***

**LDrago:**** Cyber chocolate cake to Cele-chan1**

**for reviewing And also to Cele-chan1 a piece**

**of super chocolate cake for wishing me good**

**luck for impressing the someone.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

xox

**At half way to Monte Sorbeto peek**

When we found out that Articuno was at the Monte

Sorbeto, we immediatly headed there.

At half way to peek through this terrible cold,

we finally cought up to Red eyes. Julian didn´t

seem to be cold (Could be because of his temper)

and shouted instandly: "Finally we meet again,

Red eyes!" I just stood besides him and said...

nothing. However, Red eyes turned around

with a smirk and answered: "And I thought:

'Finally someone with guts under this comedians-"

Comedians? I fully agree with him: The Nappers

are comedians. "-but it had to be you two Ranger...

If you are stiff frozen do me a favour and show

these wanna-be-climbers the hard way down."

They didn´t complain.

But why would they. I don´t think they wanted to be

barked at.

However, Red eyes was just so mysterious to me.

I fell in love with him, dispite the fact that he was a

criminal.

Why? That was beyond me.

xox

**Cave before Monte Sorbeto peek**

Yes, I was in love with Red eyes, but that didn´t stop me

to take him down. I was a Ranger, after all. I had my pride

and didn´t plan on losing it.

I shouted:"Hold it right now. You are fighting me here and

yet!" I really want to know, how strong he was. I like

strong personalities. However he turned and said:" As

much as I want to show you who´s in charge here, I

have no time, my dear Ranger.-"My dear Ranger?

Couldn´t he just use my name? "-Look, try to defeat

those two and visit me then on the peek. Then

I will give you my full attention." It was really

easy to get past the goons. Sometimes I think he sends

extra weak subordinates to beat me. As if he wanted to go

easy on me.

Ohh, well. At the peek I'm going to woop his ass.

I don´t know what I will do then. I´m going to miss him.

**LDrago:****That was it.**

**Celia:****Why aren´t Julian and Blue eyes here?**

**LDrago****:I locked them in a closet together.**

**They needed to sort things out.**

**BYE BYE, review**


	11. Finally

**AMAZING** chapter 11-5/6

**LDrago:****And to let you know: This is **

**not suposed to be an poem. I did extra **

**like this. I wont tell why. And now just**

**the Epiloug is left.**

**Red eyes:**** Maybe.**

**Celia:****What do you mean?**

**Red eyes****:What if she gets lazy again?**

**LDrago****:Enough! ON WITH THE STORY**

xox

**At Monte Sobeto peek**

It was just like on Fayadeira: If you don´t have

the right sign you won´t be able to go further

upwards. I went to peek and talked to Red eyes.

To make it short: He was impressed by me and all,

but couldn´t understand why he always lost.

Well, I was going to show it to him.

He sent his Typhlosion at me.

That was rather difficult to catch, because

I had to watch my step. It was slippery up there.

Furhter it almost hit me with a flamethrower.

Finally, after half an hour of dodging, almost

falling of peek and evading flames I cought that

god damn Pokemon.

Julian was really happy and we talked a bit.

When I looked at Red eyes I saw extreme

sadness.

Was he sad, because he lost?

No, he would rather get angry at losing.

Was he sad, because-

No, thats silly I was fantazising again.

He flew away. But I said before he was fully

away:" You know Red eyes: Your not that bad.

You just took the wrong path."

xox

**Three month after the Pokenapper afair,**

**air above Isla Sophita**

After three month I was sent to Oblivia again.

Right at the first day Julian and I bumped into

Red eyes again. I was glad to see him again,to

see he was flew over to me and Julian

and greeted us. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then he asked:"I´m interested in something: Why

are there just Moltress,Zapdos andArticuno up here?  
I feel a bit alone." Julian explaied to him . After that

Red eyes was gone just as fast as he showed up.

xox

**At Isla Sophita, Monte Sorbeto foot**

We got a phone(?)call from Red eyes. He wanted us

to come to Monte Sorbeto, so we went there. He

had found the last part of the golden armor. He

gave it to us. Then he challanged me to a last

battle, just for fun. I won and he complimented me

and he promised not to use any Pokenapper equipment

again.

xox

**At Talugas house**

I found a note in the golden helmet. It was for me

It said:

_Dear Celia,_

_When we first met you_

_I thought you were an unworthy weakling_

_but now you are more worth to me_

_than any other hing in the world_

_Wioth other words:_

_I fallen in love with you, Celia_

_your Red eyes_

I couldn´t believe it: The guy I have fallen in love

with 3 month ago loves me back!

I couldn´t quite hold my excitement.

I had to wait til next time I saw him

**3 days later**

When Red eyes went out of the house

I followed him. He turned and we stood there

for a few momwnts till I gathered my confidence.

I took one forward and kissed him. It was my

first kiss and I gave it to someone I loved.

As the kiss ended I saw the others stand in

front of the doorway. Nema looked well ... like

Nema. Delia looked pleased and it sure was a

Shock like hell. I grinned to show, that it was

just fine... and to show, that Red eyes didn´t

force me. They gave in and I dragged Red eyes

to the cap, because you can see the stars and I

love the stars. It is really quit now. We look at the stars

and I wonder what he´s thinking. BecauseI love

him and he lovedme back. It´s my storie and

even if it was hard: I don´t regret it. Because

this was an Amazing adventure

xox

**LDrago:****I´m done. XD**

**Celia: Why so happy?**

**LDrago: Because 'someone' was at an ice stan wih me.**

**Red eyes:I assume, that 'somone' is that guy you girls**

**Talked about the last few chapters**

**Blue eyes:Exactly!... I think we can count that as date.**

**LDrago:It wasn´t a date.**

**Celia:And why are you so happy then?**

**LDrago:Because he is my best guy friend.**

**BYE AND REVIEW**


	12. Epiloug

_**AMAZING **__chapter 12_

**LDrago:****I have a little suprise for you,**

**guys**

**Celia:****a 12. chapter?**

**LDrago:**** Yes, and maybe a sequal.**

**And to relieve you:It wont be about you.**

**Celia:****Good. About who is it?**

**LDrago:****Your child.**

**So you will get a few maybe two or three**

**apperances if I write this.  
****ON WITH THE EPILOUGE**

xox

_18 years after the Oblivia-incident_

"Mum, I have a qustion: Why did you merry dad?

You told me he was a criminal. Didn´t you think about

it enough?", the sixteen years old Exile asked.

Celia came from the kitchen with a bowl full of soup

and answered:"I did not think about it very often.

If I did I wouldn´t have merried him."

Exile said: "I don´t understand. Wasn´t it wrong to merry

him ,then?" Celia responded: "Well, even if it was wrong:

I do not regret it. Listen here doughter: Sometimes you

shouldn´t think twice and just do things. In cases like that you

shall not let your brain dicide. In that cases your heart makes

the best decisions." Exile shouted: "But criminals are bad."

Celia sighed: "I wished you knew him, but sadly he passed away

just one year after I gave birth to you, because he had a

mysterious sickness. Besides, you should eat, now.

Your soup is getting cold. And you might as well want to hurry.

Your friends will be here, soon."

Exile nodded and began to eat. The rest of their meal they sat in

silence. Exile just thought about her mothers words.

No, when she goes away from home, she wont be in this

situation. She wouldn´t fall in love with a bad guy.

xox

**LDrago:****So thats for this one. If I write the**

**sequal, it will be german. It´s aPokemon game, too**

**And the normal female char of this shipping will be **

**replaced with an OC, too. It will be written like a dairy.**

**So, what do youthink? Shall I write that Sequal? If I do:**

**There is a poll on my page, where you can decide over the name  
**

**Oh and I take requests now. More informations on my profile.  
**

**Celia:****Please say she should write the sequal. Because if she does**

**she wont write about me anymore.**

**Please review**


End file.
